


Until the end -- Chapter 1

by Dean_and_cas_my_lifeline



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Dean, Destiel Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_and_cas_my_lifeline/pseuds/Dean_and_cas_my_lifeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, owner of 'Heaven's Pie' the little bakery in Lawrence, Kansas is a ladies' man through and through.<br/>Enter, Castiel Novak, in a cloud of powdered sugar and exhaust fumes. Like, literally.<br/>So he likes the way the dude looks, so what? Doesn't mean anything. No, sir. But wait, if it does? What should he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the end -- Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> So um i am an obsessive reader of Destiel fanfic and i finally decided to try one of my own.  
> Hope you guys like it.

Damn, he loved this time of the year. It was a week before Halloween and he was getting ready to try some new recipes for the holiday. The weather was that beautiful mix of   
chilly mornings and cozy afternoons. The bakery 'Heaven's Pie' he'd started more than a year ago with his brother was doing so much better than he'd dared hope. His brother had finally asked out his childhood crush, Jessica Moore (she was just as crazy about the sasquatch, of course) and Dean had just finished reading Slaughter House Five for the 12th time.  
Yes, life was good.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Elbow deep in a sink full of soapy water and what seemed like a million dishes, he was humming along to Ramble On drifting out of the beat up radio on his counter. Needless to say he'd forgotten about the shipment of powdered sugar and other organic food flavouring stuff he'd been forced to order after Sam had bugged him about 'cooking healthy' for months. God, he was a freak.  
  
So yeah, when a knee jarring horn sounded from right outside the back door his head banged into the cabinet above, he dropped the dish he was holding and cursed loudly. Then he instantly reached up to rub the sore spot on his head and cursed again when he realised he'd just rubbed his soapy wet hands into his hair. Just great. Wiping his hands on the black half apron around his waist he walked across the kitchen to see who'd interrupted him. There was dark blue truck parked right outside and he hurried around its side... running straight into a solid warm body. He heard a dull thud next to him and jarred by the impact he flailed backward but before he could hear the crunch of his skull hitting the pavement, a warm arm wrapped steadily around his waist and jerked him up. Aaaand he stared right into the bluest pair of eyes he'd ever seen. _Goddamn, that is blue_ was his first thought before the rest of his mind caught up and he quickly took a step back. He was enveloped in some kind of white cloud and he wondered if this was some weird dream.    
  
Before he could process much about the situation though, the blue eyes (yes, he was still focused on the eyes somehow) darkened with concern and he registered a gravelly deep ( _like sex fantasies deep,_ his brain supplied) rushing over his ears. "Oh god, i'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I'm not usually this clumsy, the bag was really heavy and i was reading a label, did i hurt you?" the man babbled and Dean struggled to take in the rest of his face. It was well the worth the effort however, because combined with dark hair with a seriously sexed up mussing and a chiseled jaw line dusted with light stubble, the eyes seemed to complete a face specially sculpted by the Gods.  
  
A hand gripping his forearm brought him back to the situation at hand, "Are you alright?" the man repeated. _Get it together Winchester_ he thought sternly and struggled to regain use of his voice, "Yeah, yeah, 'm fine". "I'm so sorry- " the man started again but Dean raised a hand to wave it off, "It's alright man. I didn't fall far enough to break anything. You caught me." He winced internally as soon as the words left his mouth, _Way to go Dean, sound like a teenage girl._ The words seemed to ease the tension from the man's shoulders though and he reached up to wipe his face which Dean now realised was covered in a slightly white sheen. Okaay, so the mysterious white powder was still floating around them. "What's this?" he asked gesturing vaguely around his head. "Oh, it's powdered sugar. I was delivering a shipment for my brother. I believe it's for the local bakery. I dropped the bag when i ran into you", he grimaced.  _The shipment, riiiiight_  Dean finally remembered but before he could say as much the man glanced down at a paper in his hand and said "I have to deliver it to the owner, Dean Winchester?". Dean stepped back with a flourish and gestured at his apron which had the bakery's logo on the front, "You're looking at him" he said with a grin.  
  
Seeming slightly bewildered the man's intense gaze swept down his body and zeroed in on the logo. "You're Dean?" he asked again, not seeming convinced. "One and only. Not what you expected?" he questioned and the handsome face blushed a deep red as the man looked down and impossibly his voice dropped another octave, " I was expecting someone older is all. Not that i have a problem. I mean to say, that is.." he fumbled and Dean's heart did a odd little twist. Wanting to put him at ease he offered his hand even as he tried to stealthily check out the man. He was wearing a dark green button down and black slacks, narrow hips and the slender build indicating a strong runner's body. _Damn, he's hot_ he thought then immediately blanched, _Did i just check out and approve a dude? What the hell?_  
  
  
Before his thoughts could over power him though, the man grasped his hand firmly and said "Castiel Novak. I'm sorry about your delivery. I really should have been paying attention. I'd replace the bag of sugar but i only have the one. I'll drop by one tomorrow, if that's okay? The rest of the packets are more sturdily did and they should be fine but you can still check ofcourse." Dean only took in some of the words, his hand still grasping Castiel's, the heat of his palm felt nice in his slightly chilled hands he registered then immediately pulled his hand back. _Dammit, Dean, concentrate_. "Uh, that's - that's no problem Cas" he said and only when his head tilted slightly in a way that he did not find endearing at all, thankyou very much, that he realised he'd used the nickname aloud. Before he could snatch it back however, Cas's lips lifted up in a small smile and Dean's stupid heart flipped in his chest. _What the fuck was happening?_  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
 _I should be more assertive with Gabe. This trip could have been totally avoided. He really needs to start doing his own work. Castiel groused as he drove through Lawrence, to locate the bakery where he had to deliver some items the owner had ordered from Gabe's store. Deep down he knew the truth, knew he needed this distraction and it was better to drive around and be of some used than silently sit with caramel popcorn at hope and re-watch Sabrina._  
  
Still, he was content to blame it on Gabe's lack of responsibility for now. He finally located the bakery and heaved a sigh of relief. It was a pleasant looking building painted light green with golden trim and had white tables with a checkered tablecloth sitting outside. The name 'Heaven's Pie' was etched in dark blue on a wood plaque hanging above the canopy over the door. Even without going in Castiel felt the homey comforting vibe. He drove the truck round the back and honked loudly when he saw a light shining out the back door.  
  
Stuffing all the boxes and the heavy bag of sugar in his arms he jumped out and walked towards the door. He was studying the label on the top box for 'Organic reserves of Strawberry frost' when he collided with someone walking around the truck. The boxes fell to pavement and he winced at the sound of the bag of sugar splitting before he instinctively reached out and wrapped his arm around the waist of the man he had run into. He registered slightly dazed eyes, a brilliant shade of green and a beautiful smattering of freckles across his face. Before he could do much else the man stepped back suddenly and mortified, Castiel started apologising. Even through his embarrassment he couldn't help but notice that the only way to describe the man would be 'beautiful', with his startling green eyes and perfect jaw. _Those freckles alone, damn_ he thought.  The man seemed to finally realise what was happening and was quick to wave off his apology and gestured instead to the hazy cloud of white surrounding them, which brought Castiel's attention to the powdered sugar floating around them and he reached up to wipe his face. _Well, he seems like a local, maybe he knows the owner of the bakery_ he thought. He asked him as much and it really was too much for his brain to comprehend right then when the beautiful man stepped back and pointed, calling himself the owner. His movement made Castiel focus on the rest of his body, _just as perfect_ his brain added. He had broad shoulders covered by a plaid shirt that vanished into a black apron, _which has the bakery's logo_   he realised belatedly. He still couldn't help asking again, "You're Dean?".  
  
Dean's grin widened and Castiel's heart dipped, seeing the crinkles around Dean's eyes and two adorable latent dimples. _Ahh gawd, this man._ "One and only. Not what you expected?" Dean said in a suggestive tone and he felt his cheeks heat as he ducked his head. Dean held up a hand and glad to end the awkwardness he grasped it and introduced himself, apologising again and offering to get him a different bag tomorrow. Dean didn't let go immediately and Castiel found himself wishing he wouldn't but as soon as that happened, ofcourse Dean snatched back his hand like it had been burnt. Before he could let that sting though, Dean said "Uh, that's - that's no problem Cas" and if the slightly flustered stumble wouldn't have made smile already the nickname did. Cas, huh? Well, somehow he found it felt right and his lips curved into a smile.  _Oh boy, I'm so gone._


End file.
